This invention is directed to a head-mounted device constructed to receive a portable electronic device having a screen.
Using head-mounted devices, a user may view media provided by a portable electronic device. For example, a user may couple a personal electronic device,
such as the iPod™ available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., or the iPhone™ also available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., to the head-mounted device via a cable or wire. Such a configuration can allow the user to view media on a private display, while the media is provided by a personal handheld device.
Sometimes, however, a wired connection may be inconvenient and cumbersome for the user in certain situations (e.g., the user must separately hold multiple devices and deal with cables).
In addition to being unwieldy, the coupled system often utilizes redundant features, which are not necessary when using the devices together. By way of example, each device utilizes a display screen, which adds cost, size, weight, and complexity to the entire system.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved head-mounted display system, particularly a system that temporarily integrates or merges both mechanically and electronically a head-mounted device with a portable electronic device.